logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
National Broadcasting Company (United Republics)
1926-1931 1931-1941 1941-1948 1947-1953 1952-1954 1954-1959 1956-1975 NBC 1962 ID.png|Network ID (1962). 1959-1975 1975-1979 NBC ID 1976.png|Network ID (1976). 1979-1986 NBC_1979_ID_1.png|Network ID (Proud as a Peacock, 1979, 1). NBC 1979 ID 2.png|Network ID (Proud as a Peacock, 1979, 2). NBC 1979 ID 3.png|Network ID (Proud as a Peacock, 1979, 3). NBC_ID_1979_4.png|Network ID (Proud as a Peacock, 1979, 4). NBC ID 1980.png|Network ID (1980). NBC slogan id 1980.png|Network ID (Proud as a Peacock, 1980). NBC commercial break ID 1980.png|Commercial break ID (1980). NBC clock - Kmart (1980).png|Network clock (Kmart, 1980). NBC clock - Ames - 1981.png|Network clock (Ames, 1981). NBC clock - Exxon - 1982.png|Network clock (Exxon, 1982). NBC - El Corte Noves clock (1983).png|Network clock (El Corte Novés, 1983). NBC clock - McDonald's - 1984.png|Network clock (McDonald's, 1984). NBC - Einmar clock (1985).svg|Network clock (Einmar, 1985). NBC ID 1981 HD.png|Network ID (Our Pride is Showing, 1981, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1986-present NBC Eurdecia (Nadrid attacks).png|Special logo used after the Nadrid train bombings (2002). NBC Eurdecia in Anglosovic colors.png|Special logo used after the Lendrins bombings (2005). NBC Eurdecia logo - Cheyenne attacks (2005).png|Special logo used after the Cheyenne attacks (2005). NBC ad id 1999.png|Commercial break ID (1999). NBC promo - Amazing Stories - September 7, 1986.png|Network promo (Amazing Stories, 1986). NBC promo - Going Ape - September 7, 1986 - 1.png|Network promo (Going Ape!, 1986, 1). NBC promo - Going Ape - September 7, 1986 - 2.png|Network promo (Going Ape!, 1986, 2). NBC promo - The Smurfs - Smurf Quest - 1986.png|Network promo (The Smurfs, 1986). NBC promo - Amazing Stories - 3-25-1987.png|Network promo (Amazing Stories, 1987). NBC promo - March 1987.png|Network promo (1987). NBC promo - Roomies - 3-25-1987 - 1.png|Network promo (Roomies, 1987, 1). NBC promo - Roomies - 3-25-1987 - 2.png|Network promo (Roomies, 1987, 2). NBC promo - Stone Fox - 3-25-1987.png|Network promo (Stone Fox, 1987). NBC promo - Night Court - 3-25-1987.png|Network promo (Night Court, 1987). NBC promo - The Tortellis - 3-25-1987.png|Network promo (The Tortellis, 1987). NBC promo - The Bronx Zoo - 3-25-1987 - 1.png|Network promo (The Bronx Zoo series premiere, 1987). NBC promo - The Bronx Zoo - 3-25-1987 - 2.png|Network promo (The Bronx Zoo series premiere, 1987). NBC promo - Night Court - 1988.png|Network promo (Night Court, 1988). NBC promo - This Week on NBC News Today - 1-29-1989 - 1.png|Network promo (Today, 1989, 1). NBC promo - This Week on NBC News Today - 1-29-1989 - 2.png|Network promo (Today, 1989, 2). NBC promo - Family Ties - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Family Ties, 1989). NBC promo - Day by Day - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Day by Day, 1989). NBC promo - Family Ties and Day By Day - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Family Ties and Day by Day, 1989). NBC promo - ALF - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (ALF, 1989). NBC promo - Hogan Family - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Hogan Family, 1989). NBC promo - ALF and Hogan Family - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (ALF and Hogan Family, 1989). NBC promo - Night Court - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Night Court, 1989). NBC promo - My Two Dads - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (My Two Dads, 1989). NBC promo - Night Court and My Two Dads - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Night Court and My Two Dads, 1989). NBC promo - The Magical World of Disney - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (The Magical World of Disney, 1989). NBC promo - Save the Dog - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (Save the Dog, 1989). NBC promo - David Letterman's 7th Anniversary Special - 1-29-1989.png|Network promo (David Letterman's 7th Anniversary Special, 1989). NBC promo - Danielle Steel's Palomino - 1994.png|Network promo (Danielle Steel's Palomino, 1994). NBC promo - Today - 1994.png|Network promo (Today, 1994, 1). NBC promo - Today - 1994 - 2.png|Network promo (Today, 1994, 2). NBC promo - Meet the Press - 1994.png|Network promo (Meet the Press, 1994). NBC promo - Alice in Wonderland - 1999.png|Network promo (Alice in Wonderland, 1999). NBC promo - Crossing Jordan - 2002.png|Network promo (Crossing Jordan, 2002). NBC - Caltro clock (1986).png|Network clock (Caltro, 1986). NBC News production closer 1994.png|Production endboard (NBC News, 1994). NBC 1988 ID remake.png|Network ID (Come Home to the Best, 1988, 2011 and 2016 recreation). ITV ID - NBC - 1989 - THH22M - 1.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1993, 1). ITV ID - NBC - 1989 - THH22M - 2.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1993, 2). 2011-2013 2013-present NBC Eurdecia in Roterlaine colors.png|Special logo used after the Trendon attacks (2015). NBC ID 2018.png|Network ID (2018). NBC Advertising ID 2018.png|Commercial break ID (2018). NBC clock - T-Home (2017).png|Network clock (T-Home, 2017). NBC clock - Peugeot - 2018.png|Network ID (Peugeot, 2018). Category:Television channels in the United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:NBCUniversal Category:United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television